grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Italy in Grandvision Song Contest
Italy debuted in the second edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. History of Italy in the Grandvision Song Contest Grandvision Song Contest 2 On January 11 2015, it was announced by RAI, the Italian broadcaster in the GBU, that Italy would be debuting in the second edition. The broadcaster has also announced that for the first participation, the artist and the song will be selected internally and the song will be in Italian. Some weeks later, on January 28, a tweet from Laura Pausini announces that represent Italy for the first participation of the country in the contest. However, it was only confirmed on February 3, in a special show for the contest, she will sing with Thalia the song Sino a ti, '''a song in Italian and Spanish. On the February 6, it was announced that Italy will compete in the First Half of the Second Semi-Final, but in the same time, the Fans of the contest is ranked Italy very low in the Bettings Odd. Some days after the Allocation Draw, Italy has drawn the number '''07 '''in the Second Semi-Final. The country, despite being low in the BO, qualified in the Grand Final, and draw the number '''16, and finishing at the 11th place with 78 Points in Final. Grandvision Song Contest 3 RAI confirmed the Italian participation on''' 22 February', with somes rumors said that Italy will made a National Selection for choose their song. These rumors would be confirm or not after the First Semi-Final. Some days after, an artist was confirmed to be '''Marco Mengoni' and his song would be, for the first time, choosen in a small National Selection, cancelled after that Marco Mengoni finally doesn't wanted to represent Italy in the contest. Annalisa, second Italian choice was choosen with her San Remo song Una Finestra tra le stelle. The country, ranked at the 9th place in the Betting Odds, was, once again, located in the Second Semi-Final, in the Second Half this time, and draw the number 11, between Germany & Albania. Italy, once again qualify for the final and get the number 03 in the Grand Final, and with some surprises, the country gets the 5th place with 154 Points, making the first Italian top 5 in the competition, and also the first time that Italy would be in the Pre-Qualified country for the contest. Grandvision Song Contest 4 Announcing the Italian participation on the 8 June, RAI also have confirmed the wish for making a National Selection for Italy with 6 Songs, depending of the Italian result on GVSC 4. Some weeks after, it was decided to cancel the National Selection and selecting the artist & song internally. As Italy is in the Big 6 Group, the country only compete in the Grand Final, with also voting in the First Semi-Final. The selected artist & song was Francesca Michielin and her song L'amore esiste. During this edition, the Italian song was ranked 4th in the Betting Odds. And during the Grand Final results, the song managed to give the first (and only atm) victory for Italy, by getting the record number of 225 Points. Thus making Italy the next host country, and also the second winner of GVSC which isn't a Balkan country (after the United Kingdom in GVSC1) to win. Grandvision Song Contest 5 Not written yet. Contestants & Results ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Commentators and spokespersons